thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheAmericanDream/Lunaii Challenge - Series 1
Placing Chart Round 1 The Challenge For Round 1, you'll be tasked with the creation of a Katniss lunaii. It must be either Rebel Katniss, 74th Games Katniss, ''or ''Victor Katniss. You all have 24 hours! The Lunaiis Katniss_Everdeen_Lunaii.png|L.O.L Katniss_everdeen_lunaii_billie.png|Billie Ffewr.png|Aaron Victorious_Katniss.png|Connor KatnissByHaven.png|Haven Avatarbanki.png|Scorpion Lunaii_challenge_h.png|Godzilla KatnissHG.png|Max Complete_transparent.png|Wut FiolaDelMaro.png|Tavish DeGroot Placing Good first round guys! A lot of victor lunaiis! Anyway, to the good part. I will be ranking them best to worst. Favorite to least favorite. Favorite: Max! I loved the 74th style Katniss w/ the pin. I have something similar I did with her 75th Games look! 2nd: Connor. I loved your victor Katniss, very realistic, good work! 3rd: Haven. I loved the head band, nice Victor Katniss! 4th: L.O.L I liked your design, different from the rest. Well done with the Victor Katniss! 5th: Billie. One of the few Rebel Katniss's. I liked the braid. Well done. 6th: Tavish. Even though the eye makeup scared me, I liked her jewelry. Well done with Victor Katiss 7th: Wut. I liked Katniss' braid. 74th Games right? 8th: Scorpion. Your Victor Katniss was okay, nothing dazzling about it however. 9th: Godzilla. See my comment to Scorpion. 10: Aaron. I didn't feel like any effort was put in. Sorry, you're going home. Round 2 The Challenge We're gonna step it up a little for Round 2. This time you're going to make an Effie '''lunaii. It must be either ''Rebel Effie, Escort Effie (74th Games), or '''''Chair Effie. You all have 24 hours! (See gallery below for reference.) RebelEffie.jpg|Rebel Effie EscortEffie.png|Escort Effie (74th Games) ChairEffie.jpg|Chair Effie The Lunaiis Afef.png|Godzilla Complete_fail.png|Billie Entry.png|Connor Yup.png|Jack Effie_Trinkett.png|L.O.L EffieByHaven3.png|Haven Finally.png|Wut VioletDelMaro.png|Tavish Placing Favorite: Haven! I loved the head band/bandana. Well done with the editing of your Rebel Effie. You're exempt next Round. However, you may choose to compete, and if you do, you will be entered in with everyone else. Your choice. 2nd: Jack. I honestly loved your Chair Effie. Everything was spot on! 3rd: Connor. Basically a tie w/ Jack. Loved your Reaping Effie! 4th: L.O.L. You did a good job with your Reaping Effie. 5th: Godzilla. Not a bad lunaii at all. The lips on your Chair Effie bother me. 6th: Tavish. Some odd hair and jewelry but it's still a decent Rebel Effie. 7th: Billie. I know you hate editing, so this is pretty good for not being an editor. Nice Reaping Effie. 8th: Umm... I really dislike this Chair Effie. Something feels off about her. Looks like you're going home Wut. Sorry! Round 3 The Challenge And on to Round 3. This round, being slightly harder than Round 2, is even better. You shall need to create a Mags '''lunaii. This time you'll have a little creative freedom w/ one of your choices. It needs to either be ''75th Hunger Games Mags'' or'' '''District 4 Mags.'' If you choose the latter you need to dress her up as you'd imagine Mags to look in District 4. Perhaps in fisherman gear, or in a net woven dress. Idk. Goodluck! Link for Reference The Lunaiis Mags_lunaii.png|Billie Arurarw.png|Godzilla Magsssss.png|Connor Mags_.png|Max Mags_Lunaii.png|L.O.L BlankFemale.png|Tavish BlankFemale.png|Scorpion Placing Favorite: Connor 2nd: Max 3rd: Billie 4th: Godzilla 5th: L.O.L 6th: Tavish (No Lunaii) 7th: Scorion (Forfeited) Round 4 The Challenge Sorry, no time for placing explanations last round. This time you need to create an Enobaria '''Lunaii. Either ''75th Hunger Games Enobaria or ''Reaping Enobaria. ''There are examples for both to reference to here. The Lunaiis Enobaria lunaii.png|Billie EnobariaMisty .png|Max Enos.png|Godzilla Enobaria Lunaii.png|L.O.L EnobariaByCait.png|Caitlin DavinaIsindra.png|Tavish Placing Favorite: Max's 75th Enobaria scored him immunity for the next round. I loved the design. 2nd: Caitlin. I loved the pony tail type thing you did with her hair. Nice Reaping Enobaria. 3rd: Tavish. Nice simple design for Reaping Enobaria. Well done 4th: Billie.. You ventured out and edited a headband on her. Nice idea, just work on your editing skills to make it seem more realistic. But overall, nice Reaping Enobaria. 5th: Godzilla. As awkward as the gaping mouth was, it actually fits the image of Reaping Enobaria. Least Favorite (6th): This Enobaria was off for me. With the hand and smile, along with the blinged out outfit, just didn't fit. Sorry, you're going home. Round 5 The Challenge Alright, getting closer to the end now! I figure it's time I give you something actually challenging. Your lunaii needs to be Beetee. '''There is no specific outfit for him this time, although it MUST be something he wears atleast once throughout the 2 (3 if you can find something from Pt. 2) movies. I know this will be hard, as it was for me. I won't require anything specific, but I will say this: The more effort you put in, the better chance you have. This round is more of an editor based round, however, you non-editors could still impress me with a clever idea. Good luck! Here are some images for reference: Link The Lunaiis Beetee.png|Billie BeeteeByHaven.png|Haven BT.png|Godzilla LunaiiBlack.png|Tavish LunaiiBlack.png|Connor Placing Favorite: Haven. I loved the hair and outfit. It fits Beetee so well! 2nd: Billie. I loved your hair, and outfit. Best non-editor editing I've seen. 3rd: Godzilla. I liked your too, though the facial hair was odd. 4th: Tavish and Connor will tie for last, as neither submitted in the given time. Thus, they will go to a tie breaker for Round 5. Check the comments for the details. Tie Breaker Hijacked Peeta.png|Connor VipirIsindra.png|Tavish Result Overall, I felt Connor's Peeta had the right clothes. I disliked the black eye, as it didn't seem realistic to me, just like a large black scar. I liked Blake's Peeta's black eye. Simple, yet obvious what it was, however the clothes were quite boring. So, my friend chose the lunaii he liked better, not knowing anything besides I didn't know which I liked better. He chose: Connor! Connor will be moving on to Round 6. Good bye Tavish, and thank you for competing. Round 6 The Challenge And we're one step closer to the final! This time around, you are being given a '''President Coin '''lunaii. Either ''Agitated Coin ''or ''Leader Coin. ''You have 24 hours, all five of you need to submit in the given time. No exceptions. No excused. Go! The Lunaiis Leader Coin.png|Connor Gesagesg.png|Godzilla MisytCoin_.png|Max President_Coin_lunaii.png|Billie CoinByHaven.png|Haven Placing There will be no immunity from here on out. So the favorite still participates next round. Favorite: Haven and Billie tie for favorite! I loved both lunaiis. The outfits were amazing, and I love the hair. Billie nearly got the favorite as she, a non editor, has tied with one of the top competitors. But I decided to give you both the favorite. I loved Billie's outfit especially. And Haven nailed the hair, best hair out of all 5 lunaiis. 2nd: Max. I loved that you did Leader Coin, and in my opinion, nailed the hand expression. The hair and outfit were good, but the hair was a little off for me. Meh, well done anyway. 3rd: Connor. Your Leader Coin's hair and hand position were a little off, but I loved the outfit. Nicely done with the shirt(s). Least Favorite: Godzilla. The outfit AND hair both weren't what I'd expect at this point in the challenges. For that reason, you're going home. Nicely done making it this far! Round 7 (Semi Final) This round is double elimination! Two of you will go home, and two of you will progress to the finale. So give this round 150%, and don't mess up. Your task this time? '''Johanna AND Peeta! '''You will be creating ''Propo Johanna and Hijakced Peeta. This round is intended to me tough, so I will be judging on accuracy to the outfits, as well as a few other components. An image for reference is right there. → You have 2 days maximum. Good luck! The Lunaiis Johanna and peeta.png|Billie Johanna By Haven.png|Haven HijackPeetaByHaven.png|Haven MisytJoanna .png|Max MisytPeeta.png|Max Placing Favorite: Caitlin! I loved both Lunaiis and they were done well! 2nd: Max. Loved the Johanna, the Peeta was a little off the mark, but that's alright. Billie: I loved your Johanna dress. It was my favorite of the 3 Johanna dresses. Everything else needed work. For that reason you're going home. Nicely done though! Connor: Y U NO SUBMIT M8? Now you gotta go home. :( Round 8 (The Finale) Aaaaaand we're down to our two final competitors! As this is the final, a lot is going to be expected from you! You will be making 3 'lunaiis. 'Octavia, Venia, and Flavius. '''Because what's a tribute without their prep team? I almost did Cinna, Tigiris, and Ceasar, but these three all fit well together. So have fun! You have 48 hours! The Lunaiis Octavia_.png|Max's Octavia Venia_.png|Max's Venia Flavius.png|Max's Flavius OctaviaByHaven.png|Haven's Octavia VeniaByHaven.png|Haven's Venia FlaviusByHaven.png|Haven's Flavius Winner Welll, here goes the part I hate/love. '''Octavia Lunaiis: I absolutly was impressed with Max's Octavia. I loved her jacket, her hair, everything. I don't know why he was so worried. Well done with her Max. Haven's Octavia fell short. I liked that Haven attempted her outfit from CF, but it turned out more like a referee outfit than her dress. Her hair was awesome, minus the awkward white lining on the lunaii. Loved the makeup, the hand and the braclet (Nice touch!). But the outfit was definetly a no no. The better of the two lunaiis was Max's. Congrats! Venia Lunaiis: Max, I liked your Venia, not as much as your other two Lunaiis tho. Nice outfit, the hair all flowed, but wasn't exactly the right color in my opinion. It doesn't seem right. And the lack of facial makeup was also dissapointing, but that's alright, she isn't the WORST lunaii I've ever seen. Haven bounced back this round. I was blown away with the eye makeup and the hair colors you chose. It seemed a little odd with the editing in the hair as it didn't flow completely, but still well done. I liked your outfit for her, nice choice. Haven's Venia was the better of the two. Yay for her! Flavius Lunaiis: Out of Max's three lunaiis, he was the simplest in my opinion. No flashy editing, a simple hair style, and a nice, simple outfit. Haven's was a little more detailed than Max's. The hair was cool, but almost too complex. His eye brows kinda make him seem evil. (XD) His little goatee was nice, but REALLY square. Same simple outfit that Venia had, so I liked that. A thing I noticed is that Max's Flavius' eyes were more... bright. Full of life. I really liked that. His outfit, while simple, was cool. So I think I can't help but award Max with the title of Lunaii Champion - Season 1! Well done Max! Thank you both, and all the other competitors for competing! I've had a great time and I hope you all did too! Category:Blog posts